Changes
by rebelforcauses
Summary: "I really wish our lives could go back to normal." "When were they ever normal?" [peter parker/oc] [ongoing]
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY** : _First loves are amazing, you smile when you picture them because they're just great, and your blood turns to fire when they touch you and your heart transforms into a marching bands baseline when you see them because they're perfect and all you think is that you want to spend forever with them._

 _But nothing ever stays the same. Time changes everything, especially people. Jackie Logan and Peter Parker both knew this but as their lives start to spiral out of control and everything to the two teens know start to change will they be able to hold onto each other or will emerge from the fire two completely different people?_

* * *

 **PETER PARKER AND JACKIE LOGAN HAD ONLY BEEN GOING OUT FOUR MONTHS, AND YET IT FELT LIKE AN ENTIRE LIFETIME IN HER EYES.** The two were at Coney Island, Peter had saved an enter two and a half weeks worth of chore and lunch money so he could take Jackie out for their four-month anniversary.

Though the park had only opened up a few weeks prior, and the weather was still cool, people- _"Tourists,"_ Jackie growled as another French woman walked slowly in front of her -were everywhere.

The pair were talking about how to get out of a test he wasn't ready for a boy in Peter's school had set off the fire alarms while they waited in line for the Steeplechase, something they'd already been on half-a-dozen time but couldn't get enough of.

"Jesus Christ," Jackie breathed, shaking her head, smiling, "That's insane."

"Tell me about it, my homework got soaked. Which, alright, was better than Ned's laptop getting wet."

"So what did he get arrested or-" Jackie cut herself off, there were too many people to openly ask if Spider-Man- Peter -had done anything.

Peter shook his head, "He pulled a fire alarm not robbed a convenience store." Jackie snorted.

"Alright then did he get suspended or anything. Once again Peter shook his head.  
"No, the teachers have no idea it was him." Jackie's eyebrows rose,

"Then how do you know it as him?" The pair moved forward as one group of people exited the ride and another got on.

"Ned told me and he heard from Abraham who heard from Betty who was told by Liz who was told by Flash, Jason's best friend."

"Jesus Christ," Jackie repeated, Midtown high might have been a school for geniuses but it was just like every other high school in the city. Filled with idiots and gossipy teens.

"So how's being a secretary?" Peter wondered. Ever since Mr. Matt had stopped being Daredevil and decided to just be Matt Murdock, pro bono lawyer, defender of the voiceless, Jackie, who wanted to get the service credits she needed to graduate out of the way, had started interning for him for him.

"It's busy, he's currently working on like eight different cases, basically everything his friend throws his way." Wade said he was burying himself in work rather than grieving for his crazy dead girlfriend.

Peter opened his mouth to say something else when Jackie's ringtone- the Spice Girls Wannabe -started playing. Jackie took her phone out of her back pocket and frowned when she saw the unknown number.

"Who is it?" Peter wondered. Jackie shrugged and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jackie Logan, granddaughter to a Miguel Garcia?" A woman on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"Sweetheart, how old are you?"

"Fourteen," Jackie said slowly before once again asking, "And who's this?"

"I'm a nurse at Lenox Hospital. You're grandfather's had an accident." Jackie started swaying, the air in her lungs left but the grip on her phone tightened. She didn't notice Peter frown.

"Accident-is-is he okay?" The nurse sighed.

"You need to come down here right away, we have a lawyer on-"

"Lawyer, why would anyone need a lawyer?" Jackie shouted sharply into the phone, frustrated tears started to prick the corners of her eyes.

"Please just get here as soon as possible." Jackie's eyes flew up to Peters in a panic,

"I need to go," she breathed, her voice wobbly. "My abuelo's in the hospital. I-I need to call Matt, they have a lawyer-why would they need a lawyer? Shit!" She swore as she felt around her coat pocket, "And I need to see if I still have my metro," Jackie rushed out, tearing her eyes away from Peter's so she could simultaneously look for her metro card and scroll through her phone to Matt's contact name, BOSSMAN. Peter placed one hand firmly on her shoulder and another under her chin so she could look at him,

"Call Matt, I'll get us there, okay?" He dipped his head forward, "Swinging is a lot faster than the bus." Jackie took a deep breath of air and nodded.

"Thank you," she said weakly.

"Anything."

Jackie, with a trembling hand, held her phone up to her ear as Peter lead her through the roller coasters line.

Matt picked up on the fourth ring. "Jackie?"

"Matt, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Never before had Jackie heard Matt Murdock sound so serious, not when they had first met and he had lectured her about taking strangers into her room and patching them up, and definitely not in court when he was cross-examining, someone.

"My abuelo, he's at Lenox Hospital, they said they have a lawyer, I don't-why would they need a lawyer?"

"Jackie where are you?" Matt avoided her question, just like the nurse had.

"Coney Island. I'm with Peter."

"And he's getting you there?" She nodded for a moment and then realized that they were on the phone and he couldn't see she was nodding. Not that he'd be able to anyway.

"Yea-yes."

"Alright, I'll meet you there. I'll handle everything, don't worry." And she didn't; because Matt may not be Daredevil anymore, but he was still a hero. At least in her eyes, he was.

 **xxx**

Jackie Logan's nose burned as she ran into Lenox Hill Hospital. Peter was still behind the Hospital dumpster changing back into his civilian clothing.

"Miguel Garcia," She practically shouted at the woman behind the front desk, "Someone called my grandfather Miguel Garcia had been in an accident. Where is he?" The woman, a heavy white brunette woman with a tiny cross hanging around her neck pressed her lips together and silently typed in the information.

"Room three-eighteen."

"Thank you!" Jackie ran to the elevator when she caught sight of Peter who was just entering the lobby, "Pete!" The curly haired boy turned to Jackie, "He's in room three-eighteen!"

Peter had barely managed to squeeze himself between the elevator doors before they fully shut.

He noticed that there were two other people in the elevator with them, a young African American doctor and an elderly Chinese woman.

Peter slipped his hand in Jackie's, his fingers threaded through hers and he tugged her closer to his side.

He could feel her shaking, and if he strained his ears he could probably hear the erratic beating of her heart.

"Hey," his whispered in her ear as the doctor got off on the second floor, "Everything's going to be okay." Jackie looked up at him, her eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

"You think so?" She squeaked. She could feel her panic slowly melting away and instead being replaced with worry and sadness because what if something terrible had happened to her abuelo? She'd be alone.

Peter didn't answer, instead he tightened his grip on her hand, which only sort of, slightly helped.

When the elevator doors opened Jackie didn't bother to wait until they were fully opened before she shot out- dragging Peter behind her -to where she saw a somber looking Matt Murdock.

She quickly realised that Matt was leaning against the door to her abuelos room. She also realised, when Matt straightened up but didn't move from the doorway, that he was blocking her room entering the room.

"You don't want to see him like that," Matt told her softly. Jackies jaw clenched shut for a moment.

"Well I'll have to see him when I take him home so-" Matt caught her hand as she tried to reach past him and grab the door handle.

"I'm sorry Jackie," Matt said, "But you won't be taking him home." Peter inched closer to her, she could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck.

"And why not?" Jackie spat. The unshed tears she had been holding back since the phone call started to spill over.

"Your grandfather had a stroke," Matt explained gently, "The EMTs, they didn't get to him quick enough. The machines in there are the only thing keeping him alive right now. That's why they needed a lawyer, he didn't have a will or any medical files-" Matt cut himself off but Jackie knew what he meant. Her abuelo didn't have anything on file to let the doctors know whether or not he'd want them to pull the plug.

"Jacks," Peter mumbled, both him and Matt lead her to the closest available seat, a plastic, teal colored chair.

"I'll make sure the hospital keeps h-"

"No," Jackie said, her voice hollow, "Don't. Abuelo, he," she shook her head, her eyes unfocused and looking at the pale wall above Matt's head, "He wouldn't want that. To be hooked up to all those machines. To be alive but not be able to live." Jackie eyes meet Matt's glasses, she could see herself in the reflection, she could see Peter hovering over her ready to be there and catch her when she broke.

"He'd want you to pull the plug."

* * *

 **HOLY AHIT I POSTED A SEQUEL!**  
 **(the fire alarm story actually happened with my friend jason my freshmen year; he did it to get out of a spanish test)**  
 **ANYWAY IF YOURE HERE YOY KNOW THE DRILL:**  
 **5 comments (from different people) for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUMMARY** : _First loves are amazing, you smile when you picture them because they're just great, and your blood turns to fire when they touch you and your heart transforms into a marching bands baseline when you see them because they're perfect and all you think is that you want to spend forever with them._

 _But nothing ever stays the same. Time changes everything, especially people. Jackie Logan and Peter Parker both knew this but as their lives start to spiral out of control and everything to the two teens know start to change will they be able to hold onto each other or will emerge from the fire two completely different people?_

* * *

 **DUE TO THE FACT HER CURRENTLY UNEMPLOYED UNCLE KYLE WAS EXPECTING A THIRD CHILD IN HIS ALREADY TOO SMALL APARTMENT- AND BECAUSE OF SAID UNBORN CHILD, MONEY WAS TIGHT -JACKIE LOGAN, FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS, HAD BEEN STAYING IN THE SMALL OFFICE TURNED BEDROOM THAT BELONGED TO MATT MURDOCK.** At first, Jackie's court-appointed social worker had been wary about leaving the young girl with the ex-vigilante, as much as Jackie thought of Matt as a father figure he wasn't an actual relative, but after speaking to Matt, and Jessica, who, despite the constant arguing that _no-she wasn't_ , was still a hero of New York, she had agreed the best place for the girl was not a halfway house or foster home, but rather in the company of someone she knew and trusted.

"She's in her room," Jackie heard Matt mummer to someone. Probably Peter, ever since her abuelo's funeral he'd visited her every day before going on patrol. Not that she minded, Jackie found keeping her mind occupied, either with school work, baking, helping Matt or Peter, kept her mind off her loss. Off the memories, she had of her abuelo.

Though it wasn't Peter who walked through her door, it was Ned. After they met Ned Leeds and Jackie bonded. Jackie, though was popular, didn't have many friends outside of school, just the heroes she's somewhat adopted and her friend Taren. And Ned. Both Taren and Ned were a breath of fresh air for Jackie, neither of them had cuts they needed to sitch up or limbs they needed to regrow; all they ever needed was validation and reassurance that the new Star Wars films would not suck-that much.

"Hey Ned," Jackie smiled, looking up from her Chemistry homework.

"Hey Jackie, hope you don't mind me dropping by." Jackie shurgged and movied her textbooks to the side so the Hawaiian boy could sit, Ned placed his bookbag next to his feet; "T's no biggie, I'm just trying to get through this my Chem honework."

"If you do my history DBQ packet I'll do your Chem and math." Jackie thought about it for a minute, while she really sucked at Chem and math she was really good at History and English.

"Sure." And thats how Peter Parker and Matt Murdock found them an hour later, streched across Jackies bed and swapping homework.

"What's going on here?" Matt, already knowing but having to keep up appearances in front of the civilian, asked, as Peter suspiciously eyed his best friend and girlfriend.

Last time Ned and Jackie hung out without him they swapped stories about ridiculous things he'd done and decided to tag team him with embarasing nicknames and inside jokes.

"Homework," both teens answered simultaneously.

"Can I join?" Jackie looked up from the homework- Neds homework -and looked at the heavy boy who had his lips pressed together and nose scrunched up.

"Nah," they laughed, Jackie smirked at Peter, causing the masked vigilantes heart to speed up, "No Hufflepuffs allowed."

"And here I thought you two loved me," Peter pouted. He should have never introduced them to eachother; though he supposed Jackie and Ned were a batter combination then Jackie amd Michelle.

"Now why would you think that?" Jackie snorted as Peter walked over to the bed and nudged her towards the wall so he could sit on tge edge of the mattress.

"Four months of dating and a life time of friendship?"

"I mean I guess." Ned handed Jackie her Chemistry homework as she flipped to the last document.

"Did you two swap homework?" Peter asked, pulling out his history notebook.

"Yup," Ned nodded. Peter was quite for a moment, her could here Matt outside the room talking on the phone to someone he kept calling Foggy.

That was almost as bad as Petey.

He turned to Jackie and stuck his bottom lip out, "Can I copy?" Jackie looked up and snorted at his puppy-dog face.

 _'Dork,'_ she thought affectionately.

"Sure thing loser."

"So quick question," Ned wondered an hour or so later, "In your opinion, who'd win a fight the X-men or the Avengers?"

The three had finished their homework and had taken up lying on Jackies bed, listening to the radio on Jackie's phone and asking eachother dumb questions.

Jackie raised a brow at Neds inquiry. Though she'd never met any of the Avengers Wade had introduced her to Clossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead.

"Dunno, my mom made a comment about how you never hear about the X-men anymore and my daf said it was cause of the Avengers-" Ned shrugged. "So, X-men or Avengers?"

"X-men," Jackie answered as Peter said the "Avengers."

Jackie turned to Peter with a scandalized expression in her face.

"How could you think that the Avengers could beat thr X-men?"

"Because they have Iron man!" Peter laughed.

"The X-men have Clossus and Jean Grey!"

"Scarlet Witch!" Peter shot back.

"Scott Summers!"

"Captian America!"

"Wolverine! And Gambit!" Jackie had never met the Cajuin flirt but Wade said he was a good guy. And hot; but mostly a good guy.

Peter tilted his chin up slightly, "I still think the Avengers could kick the X-mens asses."

"I'm so telling Wade."

"Why would your cousin care?" Jackie looked at Ned, who shed forgotten was at the foot of her bed and scrambled for a plausable answer.

"Her cousin's a mutant," Peter explained, not exactly lying but not telling Ned the completely honest truth.

"He knows the X-men?" Ned asked in awe.

"Yeah," Jackie nodded. Though in reailty it was more like Wade harrased them until the Professor sent someone to handle him like an unruly five year old.

"That's so cool!"

"So-" Peter was cut off by Matt sticking his head through the door, "Sorry to interup but are you boys staying for dinner?"

"Whats for dinner?" Jackie asked, evwr since moving in she'd realized that Matt was a liability in the kitchen due to the fact that anything more complacated then pasta tended to catch fire. Jackie was sure it was because he just sucked at cooking rather then fact he was blind because he could do some things without nearly starting a house fire.

"Pizza." Ned shook his head and looked out the window at the setting sun.

"I should probably get going." Matt nodded.

"Peter?"

"No, I should probably get going too, I have to help my aunt around the apartment." Which was code for run around the city in a hoodie and rainboots and fight crime.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you boys," Matt couldn't help but smile at his joke.

"You're worse then Foggy," Jackie laughed, Matt threw her an offended look, no one was worse then Foggy and his blind jokes.

"Maybe I'll ask for thin crust," Matt said, knowing that doughy, cloud like crust was what Jackie loved most about pizza.

"You wouldn't!" Matt shrugged. "We'll see."

When she shut the door Jackie glared ar the space his head had been. Jerk.

"Who the fuck even likes thin crust?" Peter snorted. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jackies cheek.

He and Ned stood up and slipped their backpacks on.

"I'll talk to you later?" Peter asked. While Ned thought that meant Peter was asking if she'd be free to text Jackie knew what it really meant, _'Can I come over after patrol?'_

"Course," Jackie told him softly before pressing her lips aginst his. Ned groaned,

"Third wheel, still in the room!" Both Jackie and Peter rolled their eyes at the Star Wars fan.

"Get home safely," Jackie said to each boy, leading them out of her from and to the front door.

"Will do," Ned promised as he hugged Jackie, "Bye Mr. Murddock! I guess I'll meet you down stairs?" Ned rhetorically asked Peter, knowing hed want a moment aline with his girlfriend.

Jackie turned to Peter once Ned started down the stairs.

"Be safe on patrol," she whispered.

"Nah," Peter sassed, "It's supposed to be beautiful tonight, perfect getting stabbed weather." Jackie pinched her boyfriends arm.

"Dork." Peter bent down and pecked her lips once more.

"I'll be fine," he reasured her.

"I know, I just-I worry." Jackie sighed. She couldn't lose him too. Not Peter.

Peter wrapped his arms around her shoudlers and oulled her into him, "Ill be careful. I promise. I'll see you later." Jackie nodded. Peter pressed a his lips aginst the top of Jackie head before rushing off to Ned.

Jackie shut the door and sighed. She prayed to abuelo that nothing would happen to Peter, not tonight, not ever.

 _'Please,'_ she begged _, 'Keep him safe.'_

* * *

 **SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS NOT ONLY HAVE I BEEN EXTREMELY SICK BUT I HAD FINALS!**  
 **ANYWAY HOW'D YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER? DO YOU HATE ME BECAUSE OF LADT CHAPTER?**  
 **5 comments for the next update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMARY** : _First loves are amazing, you smile when you picture them because they're just great, and your blood turns to fire when they touch you and your heart transforms into a marching bands baseline when you see them because they're perfect and all you think is that you want to spend forever with them._

 _But nothing ever stays the same. Time changes everything, especially people. Jackie Logan and Peter Parker both knew this but as their lives start to spiral out of control and everything to the two teens know start to change will they be able to hold onto each other or will emerge from the fire two completely different people?_

* * *

 **LATE ONE EARLY MAY NIGHT JACKIE LOGAN WAS CURLED UP ON THE COUCH TEXTING PETER- HE WAS FINISHING UP PATROL AND JUST HAD TO TELL HER ABOUT THE DUDE IN THE WEIRD BUNNY SUIT AND PURGE MASK WHO TRIED TO STICK UP A DELI -WHILE MATT SAT ACROSS FROM HER; RUNNING HIS FINGERS OVER HIS BRAIL BIBLE, SOMETHING HED TAKEN TO DOING ANYTIME HE FELT THE URGE TO PUT ON THE SUIT.**

Jackie looked up at her phone and at Matt who kept crossing and uncrossing his legs, fidgeting. She opened her mouth and slipped her bottom lip between her teeth, Wade, who was currently out of town due to the fact someone had paid him to "unalive" some world leader, had said if he really wanted to be a little bitch and pretend to be normal then he should be doing something productive. Like hooking up with random ladies or building model boats in bottles. Jackie had another idea.

"I want you to teach me how to fight." Matt looked up from his bible and raised his brows at her.

"What?" He leaned forward, shut his bible, making sure to slip the prayer card into the religious book so he wouldn't lose his place. Jackie sucked in a deep breath; "I want you to teach me how to fight." Matt opened his mouth before quickly closing it. He leaned back in his armchair before teetering forward once more and resting his forearms against his knees.

"What?"

"Well," Jackie negotiated nervously, "You don't want pick on the suit again, right?" Matt nodded, "And cases and bible verses only help so much, so why not teach me how to fight. It's productive and it keeps you off the streets."

"How long have you been waiting to ask me that?" Mat wondered after a moment. Jackie shrugged. "A while."

"It'll be hard work," Matt said seriously.

"Alright," Jackie agreed.

"I won't go easy on you."

"Fine." Jackie didn't expect him to go easy on her; she didn't want him too, she wanted to learn how to fight.

Matt smirked, "Alight," he nodded, "We'll start tomorrow." Jackie smiled,

"I can't wait."

ΔΔΔ

As Jackie stepped out of the shower all she wanted was to die. Not really, but all her muscles hurt; in the shower, her armed ached so badly she thought they would fall off. Matt had woke her up at five in the morning to go running around Hell's Kitchen, and then when they got back around eight, due to the fact it was Saturday, hooked up a bag in the living room so she could work on it for the several hours, though the first few hours Matt and Jackie spent on the bag were on the rhythm and how to flip someone larger than her if someone bigger then her ever grabbed her from behind.

"Hungry?" Matt asked as a tired looking Jackie flopped down on the couch.

"Food," Jackie groaned, not caring about the fact that her hair was soaking the throw pillow she was resting on. It was ugly anyway, Jackie could say a lot about Matt, having good interior design taste was not one of those things, though Matt, when she joked about it when she first moved in, blamed it on a side effect of being blind.

"So," Matt wondered, "Still want me to train you?"

"Of course I do. Who else would teach me? Wade's out of town and Jess doesn't know any cool kung fu." Also, Wade didn't know any cool kung fu either, though if she ever wanted to know how to decapitate someone with a spoon or shoot a gun she'd go to him.

Matt snorted as he plated the Chinese food he'd ordered before she'd showered; shrimp lo mein no veggies for her and chicken chow fun for him, and fried pork dumplings to share.

"Glad you say so, cause we're running every morning." Jackie groaned loudly causing Matt to chuckle out loud. "And you're on the bag again after Chruch tomorrow, and Tuesday and Thursday." Jackie groaned good naturally again.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU GUYS (or at least the ones who celebrate it) HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS!**

 **AND I HOPE THOSE (or at least the ones who celebrate it) HAD A GOOD HANUKKA!**

 **ALSO I HOPE THAT YOU PEOPLES (or at least the ones who celebrate it) HAD A GOOD KWANZAA!**

 **AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!**

 **hey guys sorry this chapter's pretty short but hey it's a filler chapter and the drama's just about to pick up, so**

 **5 comments for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMARY** : _First loves are amazing, you smile when you picture them because they're just great, and your blood turns to fire when they touch you and your heart transforms into a marching bands baseline when you see them because they're perfect and all you think is that you want to spend forever with them._

 _But nothing ever stays the same. Time changes everything, especially people. Jackie Logan and Peter Parker both knew this but as their lives start to spiral out of control and everything to the two teens know start to change will they be able to hold onto each other or will emerge from the fire two completely different people?_

* * *

 **AFTER FOUR DAYS OF RADIO SILENCE AND SOME UNRELIABLE GERMAN NEWS REPORTS ABOUT MIDTOWN'S VERY OWN SPIDER-MAN BEING THERE AT THE SCENE OF THE AVENGER-V-AVENGER FIGHT, JACKIE LOGAN DIND'T EXPECT TO SEE HER BRUISED AND SLIGHTLY BATTERED BOYFRIEND SHOW UP ON HER FIRE ESCAPE AT THE ASS CRACK OF DAWN.**

"Peter," she hissed, somewhat annoyed that her boyfriend had woken her up at four in morning after being MIA four the past four days, and somewhat relieved because after four days and some worrying German news reports that he had fought the Avengers for some reason, he was there, on her fire escape, waking her up. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Peter smiled weakly as he climbed into her small room, "Would you believe Germany?"

"I would." Jackie, thinking about the damage she'd seen at the German airport, ran her hands up her face and through her hair, tugging at her roots, "Though then I'd have to wonder why you were in Germany."

"Stark internship?" Jackie crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tony Stark has interns fighting Avengers now?" She asked dryly. Peter forced a laugh as they both took a seat on the edge of her bed,

"You heard about the fight." Jackie nodded,

"Everyone has," Jackie told him. "But I heard about you being at the fight because after two days of not responding to any of my messages I got worried and called May and she said you were accepted into Tony Starks internship program, which I know you never applied for so I did some digging online."

"Digging?" Peter snorted, Jackie was a dedicated detective when she wanted to be, Jessica had taught her how to be, but she wasn't like Ned who, with a few hours of dedication could hack NASA to find out if tiny green aliens with spherical spaceships were real or not.

"Okay, so I typed 'Spider-Man' in Google and hit News, whatever. Anyway, there's a bunch of German articles saying the Avengers and Spider-Man and two unnamed men destroyed the Halle airport."

"The inside was somewhat my fault..." Peter trailed off.

"But not the damage to the tar mat or anything outside the terminal?"

"That was more the giant guys' fault."

"Hulk was there?" Hulk had to be her favorite Avenger. Then came Black Widow and Hawkeye, then Thor because he just seemed really cool, then Captian America- because have you seen his shoulder to waist ratio -and then Tony Stark. Though at the moment, due to spiriting her boyfriend off to fight in some dangerous-life risking battle he had no business being in, Tony Stark was at the top of her shit-list.

"What no, there was this dude who could grow and shrink and ripped a plane apart and it blew up and-" Jackie put her hands up to cut him off,

"But you're alright, right? Just a few scrapes? No internal bleeding, no broken bones, or third-degree burns? Just a black eye and however many other bruises?" Peter who'd been using his hands to help tell his story, grabbed Jackie's hands and brought them up to his lips.

"I'm fine. Mr. Starks doctor checked me over, I'm good."

"Good," Jackie murmured, "That's all that matters." Peter started to lean in when Jackie pulled her hands from his and rested them against his chest.

"Don't think you're out of the woods yet, you still have a lot to tell me."

"Like what?"

"Like why you went, why you agreed to let Tony Stark take you over seas-you did agree right?"

"Of-of course I did," Peter nodded, somewhat omitting the truth. Jackie was the most protective person he knew, and if she knew that Mr. Stark had blackmailed him into the fight, then there'd be no stopping her- and Wade, and maybe Jessica -from storming into Stark Towers and beating the billion heir philanthropist.

Jackie narrowed her eyes at Peter but said nothing. "Okay, so why'd Stark whisk you off to play child soldier?"

"Numbers? My strength?"

"It was definitely your charming personality," Jackie joked, "But what I meant was why, like the reason behind the fight. Everyone knows that Cap's wanted and that the Avengers split, but no one knows why."

"Well Cap's friend blew up the UN and they were trying to help him escape." Jackie frowned.

"Does anyone know why he blew up the UN?" Peter shrugged. Jackie rolled her eyes and reached past her boyfriend and grabbed her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Peter wondered as the computer started up.

"Finding out what the UN was doing when Captian America's friend blew them up," Jackie told him.

The two were quiet for a minute, "So," Jackie asked as she logged into her account, "What was meeting The Black Widow like?"

Peter's eyes brightened, "It was great. She called me kid and said good luck. It was amazing." Jackie laughed at her boyfriend.

"So Thor wasn't there?" Peter snorted. "I wish." Jackie turned to her computer and searched 'UN working on when-' Jackie looked at the suggestions '-Rowanda happened', '-HYDRA was active', '-They were bombed'.

The first thing that showed up when she clicked the last suggestion was: THE SOKOVIA ACCORDS

"That was the place Starks murder-bot destroyed, right?" Jackie asked Peter. The teenage boy shrugged, "I think so. Click on it."

She did, and as she and Peter started to read the Accords summary her smile started to slip off her face and Peter started to pale.

"This is a law for hero's," Jackie murmured. She turned to Peter, "You didn't know?"

Peter shook his head a tad bit frantically, "This-it doesn't make any sense," he breathed, "Mr. Stark he gave me a new suit, he said to stick to the ground-"

"He advised you to break the law, Peter, what are you going to do?" And then something hit her,

"I need to call Wade, he needs to call the X-men, Peter, are you still...?" Jackie wondered, trailing off. Peter stared at the computer screen for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, I can't just not be Spider-Man."

"Okay but you'll be breaking a la the UN signed, Pete, that's big."

Peter nodded, his mostly sleep deprived mind working fast, "I got it!" He clapped his hands together loudly, "I'll just keep Mr. Stark updated. That way, the UN has a log of what I'm doing." Jackie looked at Peter, both brows raised,

"You really think that'll work?"

"They didn't take the suit Mr. Stark made me and it's not like I'll be going into other countries, I'll stay in Midtown and keep close to the ground."

Though that didn't sound nearly as cool as fighting side-by-side with the Avengers, Peter looked at Jackie and thought of Aunt May and knew, that if to stay with them, all he had to do was stay close to the ground, he'd be able to do it.

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS, GALS AN NON BINARY PALS!**

 **(so there I covered ca:** cw **and now the plot ball is rolling!)**

 **6 comments** for **the next update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SUMMARY** : _First loves are amazing, you smile when you picture them because they're just great, and your blood turns to fire when they touch you and your heart transforms into a marching bands baseline when you see them because they're perfect and all you think is that you want to spend forever with them._

 _But nothing ever stays the same. Time changes everything, especially people. Jackie Logan and Peter Parker both knew this but as their lives start to spiral out of control and everything to the two teens know start to change will they be able to hold onto each other or will emerge from the fire two completely different people?_

* * *

 **WADE WILSON AND JACKIE LOGAN WERE IN CHINATOWN GETTING DIM SUM AND TALKING ABOUT HOW HE WAS NERVOUS ABOUT THE UPCOMING DATE HE HAD.**

Vanessa and him had split almost immediately after they got back together in February. She had said she'd be able to deal with his hideous rotten avocado face, she couldn't, and as much as he'd waved Weasel and Jackie off it had hurt, which is why he was so nervous for the date he had later that night.

Hadley, the super hot vet he had a date with, had seen his face and knew that she'd have to stare at it throughout dinner- and sex if he got that far -and yet she hasn't called off the date.

Oh god, Wade cringed at the thought, what this was some dumb teen movie plot-

"Just calm down," Jackie told Wade.

"Your date's going to go great and then you'll have a second one and then a third and then guess what?"

Wade looked over his Hago, "Give birth to Robot Jesus."

"What?" Jackie's eyebrows come together, "No-is that another Keanu Reeves movie plot?" Jackie, after a little over a year and half of knowing Wade still didn't understand his obsession with the actor.

"The Matrix."

"Keanu wasn't a robot in that," Jackie argued.

"He was a human in a robot world, so human-bot? Roban?" Wade pressed his lips together as he tried to decide which word best described the Sci-Fi Jesus character.

"Roban," Jackie nodded, "Anyway, I was going to say then the two of you get together and adopt all the animals."

"I already have Seabiscuit." His dog- kind of stolen dog -was why he'd met Hadley; she had gotten to a Snickers bar and he'd worriedly freaked out and rushed her to the closest animal hospital.

Jackie shrugged, "And? You can still adopt all the animals."

"You only want that because Matt won't let you get one."

"And? I want a puppy!" Jackie whined childishly.

"You visit enough to call Seabiscuit your own," Wade pointed out.

"Yeah but I want one I can fall asleep cuddling."

"I thought that's why you had Parker." Jackie reached across the table and hit his gloves knuckle with her chopstick.

"Rude," Wade scoffed.

"Whatever," Jackie rolled her eyes, "But like I said, calm your man tits. The dates going to go fine and you're going to adopt all the animals."

"I'll adopt half."

"All or the dates a disaster."

"You can't make sure my dates a disaster." Jacke rested her chin against her palm and raised a brow.

"Are you really underestimated me?" Wade laughed. Sometimes he forgot she wasn't that wide-eyed twelve-year-old anymore but instead a cooler, more capable, fourteen-year-old version of same wide-eyed twelve-year-old.

"Fine all the animals, but I better get a goddamn Matrix box set for Christmas."

"Kay," Jackie said as one of the ladies wheeling the food carts stopped at their table. Jackie looked at the pictures on the cart and smiled at the woman.

"Can we get two more shumi and pork buns please?"

* * *

 **Hey guys so like** comment **,,,,,,, maybe?**


	6. Chapter 6

**MAY QUICKLY TURNED INTO JUNE WHICH JUST AS QUICK TURNED INTO A SWELTERING HOT JULY.** Jackie sat in the back of a Hell's Kitchen courtrooms as Matt cross-examined his last witness. Sure he was a hero because he was- had been -Daredevil, but he was also a hero, Jackies to be exact, because he fought for the voiceless when the legal system and those money grabbing corporations thought they could just steamroll over those whose pockets were lined with hundreds.

"Mr. Berkowitz in your professional opinion was it good for Aaron James?" The witness, a bald man in an expensive suit and ugly tie leaned back in the witness stand and in a dull, boring voice that made Jackie have to continually repress a sigh, told Matt, and the jury, "Out sympathies go out to the family. The whole thing… It's very unfortunate."

Matt, without missing a beat asked the man, "Are you aware that the products used in your new station were hazardous to children?"

"Objection!" The man's attorney called out.

"I'll rephrase," Matt waved her off, "What's attractive about Endoprene?" Mr. Berkowitz shrugged.

"It's strong. Durable."

"And half the price?"

"Well I do run a business," Berkowitz scoffed. Matt turned to the jury.

"Is it worth endangering people in the interest of saving money?" Mr. Berkowitz cocked his head, offended.

"All materials are tested. The moment those findings were made public out company replaced that morder in all remaining stations." Matt Rested his hand on the Jury box and turned to the businessman.

"Made public," Matt echoed, Jackie smirked as her guardian wandered over to his and his clients' table, "What do you mean? Are you referring to a report released September 29th?"

"Your honor," Berkowitz red-headed lawyer called out, "He's asking my client to respond with unreadable specificity."

"Mr. Berkowitz if memory serves me right your office received a delivery from the safety commission June 3rd. Three months earlier." Matt handed a paper he'd picked up from the table and handed it to the overpaid lawyer. "I'm curious did it have anything to do with Neoprene?"

"I don't know anything about that," Berkowitz denied. Matt turned to the judge as the man's lawyer raised another objection.

"It's not about whether he received them it's about whether he willfully ignored them. Your honor, I ask this record of the delivery be admitted into evidence."

"I-I get a lot of those," Berkowitz studded, looking at the judge.

"What would you say is worse?" Matt asked, "Ignoring data in the interests of cutting costs or neglecting to supply the court with records that might prove you purposely put people in danger?"

"Including-" The redhead tried to cut Matt off, but he did what he does best and kept talking, "Including this young man Aaron James who might never walk again."

"Your honor we would like a recess!"

"No, need," Matt scoffed, "I'm done." Matt then sat next to his client as Jackie beamed at him from the back of the courtroom.

"Well then if that's all, you're excused Mr. Berkowitz, and the jury may leave to deliberate," The judge said. The twelve jurors stood up as the bailiff lead them into a side room. Jackie left her seat and crept up behind Matt while Mr. Berkowitz scuttled over to his worried-looking lawyer.

"Great closing Mr. Matt," Jackie said, she turned to Aaron James and clapped him on the shoulder, "Did I tell you he was good or what?" Aaron James smiled weakly at the girl who'd found his case.

"You weren't wrong."

Not even an hour later the jury returned back in favor of Aaron James and his family.

"Eleven million dollars!" Aarons mom gasped as the five of them walked out of the courtroom. The mother turned to Matt and smiled gratefully as happy tears queued up in her eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Murdock," She said weepily as she hugged Matt and then Jackie.

"I'm happy for you," Matt told as she walked towards the cameras and her husband, leaving Jackie and Matt alone with Aaron James.

"God," he moaned under his breath, staring blankly at the sea of reporters and flashing lights. Jackie and Matt turned to Aaron James.

"Hey," Matt asked worriedly, "You okay?" Jackie almost wanted to laugh at the 'cool-dad' tone Matt was using. If he was any type of dad- and he was in a way -he certainly was not the cool dad. He was the corny joke, movie and pizza night but only with shitty toppings kind of dad.

"Yeah," Aaron James nodded hopelessy.

"Mind if I tell you something?" Matt asked the boy. He turned to Jackie who took it as her queue to leave, "I'll go tell the world about Murdock and Logan."

"Get your law degree and then we'll change the name," Matt laughed. Jackie rolled her eyes as she walked away. Matt looked back at the wheelchair-bound boy.

"Sure."

"That money is really going to help your parents. But for you, from here on out it's only going to get harder, Aaron. You realize you're only at mile one of the marathon, right? Everyone is going to tell you how to feel. Doctors are going to tell you to stay positive, your family is going to tell you not to be hard on yourself and your therapist is going to tell you not to be angry-"

"I'm already angry!" The boy snapped quietly.

"At who?" Matt asked.

"Everyone," the boy said hopelessly, "I just want my life back."

"They can't give you that," Matt told him, with a shake of his head, "Maybe you'll walk again-I hope so, but maybe you won't. But your ability to get through this as this gets harder, this is a hundred times more powerful than slapping a smile on your face and pretending everything is just fine."

The boys quote for a moment. "Do you understand?" Aaron James looked up at Matt as the blind attorney grabbed his shoulder, "No one can give you your life back Aaron. You have to take it back." Aaron James nodded with a sigh and wheeled himself into the crowd of reporters, passing a smiling Jackie Logan.

"Good luck," she told the boy. He nodded.

"Thank you." Jackie bobbed her head and walked towards Matt, only to see him turn around to see Karen Paige.

"Congratulations Mr. Murdock," the blonde woman smiled as Jackie settled herself next to Matt.

"Thank you Miss. Paige," Matt said awkwardly, shifting his weight. Jackie rolled her eyes; she didn't like Karen Paige, she was a hypocrite and had a terrible fashion sense and her hair just looked wrong, but Matt, still for some reason, liked her.

"It's okay, you can be proud of yourself. I won't tell anyone."

"You here for a statement?" Matt smiled.

"Yeah," Karen looked down at the floor. Jackie wondered if throwing herself down a flight of stairs would be less painful than watching these two dances around each other.

"Do you maybe want to do that over a bite to eat- Jackie's more than welcome to come too, of course," Karen proposed.

"Sure-yeah," Matt stuttered.

"Actually I'm good, thanks though, but," Jackie held her hands up, "I have a date with my boyfriend," she turned to Matt, "Great win, love you, and be safe? Don't drink and walk?" Matt laughed and pulled Jackie into a hug.

"I love you too, and tell Parker I'll know if he tries anything." Jackie laughed at Matt's overprotective nature. He was such a dad. The best dad next to her original one.

Jackie pulled away from Matt and smiled at Karen before trying not to run in a courthouse. Once again she and Peter were trying Coney Island, this time for their seven month anniversary.

?

Peter and Jackie were walking home- her and Matt's apartment -laughing at a dumb science joke he'd retold for the millionth time when everything started to violently shake. Peter wrapped his arm around Jackie's waist and pulled her close to his chest as he pressed himself against a building.

Jackie's fingers dug into his tee-shirt as plants that hung from fire escapes fell to the ground, and people screamed and cars started to crash and swerve off the road, and police sirens started blaring. Peter shut his eyes tightly as a fire torch rushed past them, sirens blaring.

When the shaking stopped the stood against the building for a moment as they caught their breaths.

"What the fuck was that?" Jackie asked Peter with wide eyes.

"I don't know it couldn't have been an earthquake. New York isn't on a fault line." Suddenly both their phones started going off.

It was May and Matt respectively.

"Jackie are you okay?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Yeah are you?" Jackie wondered as Peter asked May of she and the friends she was out with were okay.

"I'm fine, you're on your way home right?"

"I'm on the corner of 42nd and 9th, Peter's with me." Matt hummed and muttered what sounded to me a thank god.

"Tell him to get home, I'll come and meet you, okay?" Jackie nodded on her end of the phone.

"Okay, be safe, don't trip over anything." Matt snorted, "I'll be fine." When he hung up Jackie turned to Peter who was pocketing his phone.

"Matt said to get home, he'll meet me here." Peter frowned uneasily at the suggestion to leave her alone after a natural disaster.

"I'll be fine, I know you're worried about May." Peter nodded and pulled Jackie into a firm kissed before leaning back.

"Be safe, I love you." Both he and Jackie froze; neither of them had ever said that before. Jackie felt her face heat up and a large smile stretched across her face.

"I love you too," she told him. So what if they were fourteen- he was almost fifteen and her birthday was three months away -if she would ever love anyone it would be the kindhearted, brave and caring Peter Parker.

Peter kissed her once more before running off into the night leaving Jackie only a few feet from an alleyway.

* * *

 **OKAY SO THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL**

 **TAKE PLACE DURING MARVEL DEFENDERS SO**

 **IF YOU'VE SEEN IT DON'T SPOIL IT**

 **IN THE COMMENTS; JUST CRY AT HOME**

 **5 comments for the next update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**JACKIE LOGAN HAD NEVER IMAGINED STOPPING A CRIME, NEVER PICTURED HERSELF A HERO, BUT AS SHE WAITED FOR MATT MURDOCK, HER PUEDO FATHER AT THE MOUTH OF AN ALLY ON THE CORNER OF 42ND AND 11TH SHE WAS KIND OF JUST THRUST INTO THE MOMENT.**

"What the hell do you kids think you're doing?" A man snapped from the alleyway. Jackie turned to face in and saw that there was a small group of teens holding boxes and a middle-aged man behind them, holding a gun.

"Shit," the boy swore.

"You're not going to steal from my store!" One of the boys threw the stolen items he had in his hands at the ground, "Take the stuff."

"We're really sorry," the girl croaked. The store owner cocked his gun. The girl jumped back and fell with a shriek.

"We'll put it back!" The boy who'd sworn cried as the owner pointed the gun at him and his friends.

"It's too late-" Only before he finished his sentence Jackie leaped over the girl and grabbed the barrel of the shotgun. She threw the mouth of the gun up and kicked the man in his shins. The store owner pushed at Jackie who fell back against the ground, only for her to kick her leg out and sweep his out from under him.

Jackie jumped up and kicked the gun away, only for the store owner to lunge at her from the ground. Jackie punched the man in the face and as he head bounced off the concrete alleyway Jackie turned to the wide-eyed teens who'd been stealing and looked at their stolen merchandise.

"Leave the shit," Jackie told them, "And go home." The girl, still on the ground scrambled to her feet as he pulled her friends away from the alleyway and the pile of laptops they'd tried to steal. She then went to follow only for a loud gunshot to go off above her, which sent her flying to the ground for cover.

"No you don't bitch!" The store owner cried, only for the light above them to explode. Jackie looked up and saw Matt Murdock, still in his suit from earlier that day, hit the store owner. Matt swiped the gun from him and used the but of the shotgun to hit the man in his gut.

Matt turned to Jackie as the store owner lay at his feet, groaning in pain.

Jackie then, from the corner of her eye, saw a boy, a little older than her aim a gun at Matt, and then like she had with the thieves, she just reacted. She lunged past Matt and tackled the boy, kneeing him in the groin.

Matt grabbed Jackie and pushed her up onto the dumpster, the boy got up and cocked his gun, ready to fire. Matt swiped the gun he'd gotten from the store owner at the younger male causing him to shoot at the brick wall above Jackies' head. Matt, with a racing heart, pushed himself off the dumpster and flung himself at the younger man.

He pushed the young man up against the concrete wall and hit him, not once, not twice, not even three times. He just kept hitting him until he went down, unconscious and bloody.

"Jackie," Matt breathed, he turned to the brunette and grabbed her off the dumpster and held her close.

"You're okay? You weren't hit?" Jackie shook her head against Matt's chest.

"No," she croaked as adrenaline left her veins, leaving her to realize what she'd done. _What could have happened to her_.

Matt pushed Jackie away from him and held her at arm's reach, "Come on," he said, "We need to get home."

The walk home was silent; Matt kept a firm grip on Jackie's wrist, almost as if he were scared she'd somehow spirit away from him in the four-block it took to get back to their apartment.

Once they were home, Matt slammed the door and lead Jackie, who, with a racing heart sat on the couch and stared blankly at the wall.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Matt asked in a growl as he paced in front of her.

"I didn't-wasn't," Jackie mumbled, "I saw the gun and-"

"You jumped in front of a gun twice Jackie! Twice!" Matt yelled. Jackie looked up at him,

"I wasn't going to let him shoot you-I wasn't-I-" _I can't lose you too._ Jackie's lip quivered.

"I'm sorry," she croaked. Matt sighed through his nose and sat next to her.

"You're okay though?" He asked softly, placing an arm around her shoulders. Jackie nodded.

"Good, I want you to shower then bed. I'll ground you in the morning." Jackie didn't bother to protest, instead, she silently made her way to her room to get clothes and thought that she really needed to stop going to Coney Island.

* * *

 **5 comments for the next update**

 **also;** i **have a new** remus **/** oc **story called half-breeds, it has seven chapters uploaded as of rn (but** im **constantly writing for it so feel free to read it)**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE NEXT NIGHT WHILE MATT WENT DOWN TO JOSIES TO MEET FOGGY NELSON, JACKIE LOGAN SNUCK PETER PARKER AND HIS AMAZING NEW SPIDER SUIT THROUGH HER WINDOW.**

"You haven't been answering my calls," Peter said worriedly, "I thought something happened."

"It's-I'm grounded," Jackie told him, "Matt took my phone and laptop." Peter frowned.

"Why?" Jackie opened her mouth only to close it. She'd already been read the riot act thrice- once from Matt, once from Jessica and surprisingly once from Wade who in an almost uncharacteristically soft voice, told her if she was going to play hero to wear armor, _'You're not like us, Jackie. I don't know what'd do if I lost my best friend.'_ -and she wasn't sure if she was up for Peter to do so too.

"It can't be that bad," Peter said, cupping her cheeks. Jackie grimace.

"I jumped in front of a gun, twice." Peter jolted forward.

"What?"

"Right after you left these kids were stealing and the owner had a gun and I just reacted?"

"You reacted?" Peter gasped. Jackie blushed and shyly nodded.

"What happened, are you okay?"

"Matt came and helped me? I helped him? He saved me and then I saved him and he saved me a little more." Peter nodded, his fingers, as they threaded themselves through her hair, curled around the roots and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Is it because you love me?" Jackie grinned.

"Yeah," he nodded. Peter turned a pretty shade of pink and nodded as the hand that wasn't at the back of her head balanced itself on her hip."You said you love me too." Jackie giggled at the sweet memory from the night before.

"I did. I do, love you I mean. I love you," Jackie told Peter. Peter grinned and pecked her lips once. And then again. And then a third time. When Peter leaned back he looked at Jackie with bright eyes and a soft smile.

"Please," he asked her- begged her -"Don't jump in front of another gun. Ever. I can't lose you too." Jackie wanted to promise him, to tell her she'd play it safe for now on but the words wouldn't come out. So instead she buried her face in the crook of Peter's neck and nodded wordlessly.

* * *

 **it's really short, it's a filler and next few chapters probably won't have peter but CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT GUYS!**

 **5 comments for the next update**


	9. Chapter 9

**MATT MURDOCK, IN A PAIR OF DRESS PANTS AND A CRUMPLED SHIRT AND UNDONE TIE, WOKE JACKIE UP AT THREE IN THE MORNING TO TELL HER THAT ONCE AGAIN JESSICA JONES HAD BEEN ARRESTED.**

"What do you mean Jess was arrested?" Jackie croaked, rubbing her eyes as she slowly sat up in bed.

"I mean Foggy just called-" Jackie sat up confused; how did Foggy Nelson know Jessica Jones?

"What does Foggy have to do with Jess being arrested? Did she beat him up? Did Foggy have her arrested?" Jackie shot off in an accusatory tone. If Jessica had beat Foggy up it was for a good reason. Or he annoyed her. Either way, Jackie felt, on Jessica's behalf, she should probably egg Foggy's newly leased car.

"No," Matt said running his hands through his hair, "His boss asked him to keep an eye on her, he called me when he heard she was being detained."

"Why's she being detained?" Jackie asked.

"She stole evidence in a federal investigation-"

"Jessica," Jackie groaned.

"And there was a body found in her apartment."

"Oh my god!" Jackie gasped, "Is Foggy going to tell the cops she didn't do it?"

"No," Matt told Jackie as she threw her legs over her bed, "I am. Foggy called me to help her." Jackie nodded feeling confident. Jackie had never seen Foggy in a courtroom, but she had witnessed Matt win cases time after time.

"Alright, don't let anything she says bother you. She doesn't mean it. Not really." While Jackie had never been the victim of one of Jessica's verbal slaughters she had heard about them from Malcolm and Trish. Matt smiled reassuringly at Jackie, he had met Jessica a handful of times; enough to know that the dark-haired female said things before actually thinking them or their effect on people through.

"I won't go back to sleep, I just wanted you to know where I was going in case you woke up before I got back." Jackie hummed as she laid back down and brought her stuffed unicorn to her chest.

"Have fun!" Matt laughed, spending time with Jessica Jones was never fun.

?

"Jessica Jones," Matt Murdock burst through the interrogation room door, "Stop talking." He threw his briefcase onto the table while trying to push down the slight feeling of happiness he got out of telling Jessica to shut up without having to worry about being hit.

"This is over," Matt told the Detective.

"What what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm your attorney." The Detective, with a frustrated sigh and angry click of the jaw, pushed out her chair and left the room. Matt quickly took the Detectives seat.

"I'm not paying you," Jessica told him flatly.

"You don't have to," Matt told her. Jessica leaned back in her chair.

"Why because Hogarth will foot the bill?" Matt nodded,

"And Jackie cares a lot about you-" he shrugged, "Also I'm a Catholic. I have a soft spot for hopeless causes." He flashed her a cheeky smile as he flipped open a red folder.

"So Miss. Jones, can I ask how long have you been a P.I?"

"No," Jessica snorted.

"Jackie said not to take anything you said to heart; hopefully you weren't this mean when you met her." Though he couldn't see it Jessica shot him an angry look.

"You know what, I think I'm going to find my own lawyer."

"Well, in reality, you don't need one," Matt told her, placing his hands on his knees, "After speaking to a detective outside despite the mess you got yourself into the NYPD doesn't actually have anything to hold you on so..."

"I can walk?"

"Yeah, though your home and office is still an active crime scene and you'll also have to make yourself available for questions so in the meantime-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't leave town, I know the drill," Jessica cut him off. It was silent for a moment.

Matt licked his lips and in a low tone, "Jessica, uh, there's no easy way to say this but I've read your file if this has anything to do with Kilgrave-"

"This has nothing to do with him," Jessica snarled.

"Okay great," Matt nodded before continuing on, "I'm just saying legally if there was anything, it'd stay between us if that was... There's nothing ordinary about this case."

"What part of _'I know the drill_ ' did you not understand?" Jessica asked him nicely. "Nothing happened. I'm good."

"Good, then I guess you're free to go." They both stood up. Jessica left the room first and Matt stood there in the interrogation room he heard Jessica call someone named Malcolm and ask what he told the cops.

* * *

Maybe it wrong to follow Jessica but Matt needed to be sure that she was telling the truth about this not being about Kilgrave. He'd read the report; that monster had gone after everyone Jessica had cared about, and if that were to happen again Jackie would be in danger. And he couldn't let that happen.

Not after the other night, not after he could have lost her.

So Jackie wasn't his biological daughter, that didn't diminish the fact he thought of her as his own child. And if his father had taught him anything before he'd died it was that you do anything and everything to protect your child. And if that meant following Jessica Jones then so be it.

* * *

 _Why did Jessica Jones always walk right into trouble?_ Matt Murdock wondered as Jessica Jones walked into Midland Circle, _Did it follow her or did she follow it?_

He grabbed her and she spun to face him; "Murdock!"

"Listen we need to leave. Now."

"You grab me like that again I'll punch you so hard you see," Jessica snapped. "Why are you following me?"

"You are in serious danger," Matt told her. If she was here the dead man in her apartment had led her here, then Jessica- and Jackie by proxy - was in danger.

"What kind of lawyer are you?" Jessica's eyes narrowed. Jackie had said he cut the whole vigilante shit out so pray tell, what was he talking about?

"This case you took is leading you towards something sinister."

"Okay you are the most full of shit lawyer I have ever met and let's just take a minute to recognize the magnitude of that statement," Jessica scoffed.

"Let's talk about that someone else."

"Let's talk about it never," Jessica snapped. Suddenly the sound of a gunshot rang out in Matt's ears.

"What are you doing?" Jessica sighed as the man pulled away from her.

"Gunshot," Matt whispered.

"Where?" Jessica's eyebrows came together.

"The penthouse. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid," Matt hissed, he grabbed Jessica's scarf, "I need that!" Matt suddenly ran to the stairwell. As he ran up the steps, taking two and three at a time he tied Jessica's scarf around his head.

Just as he reached the penthouse Jessica emerged from the elevator.

"You look like an asshole," she snapped. Matt smiled as he remembered Jackie's words about not taking anything she meant to heart.

"It's your scarf." Suddenly a man tore through the wall. Matt readied himself to fight only for the man to stop in front of them.

"Jessica?"

"Luke."

"How you've been?" The man Luke asked.

"Long story," Jessica told him. A second man bursted past the three of them, "We have to get out of here." Jessica looked at the man and then Luke.

"Who's he?" Jessica wondered.

"Longer story," Luke replied. Matt heard more footsteps but no heartbeat.

"Wait, someone's coming. Something else." A woman with light brown skin, dressed in red and wielding a sword came around the corner.

"Oh shit," Jessica gasped, "We gotta go." The four of them turned around only for their path to the elevator to be blocked by a stampede of men in black suits.

"Uh-ho."

The woman in red attacked Matt. Slashing her sword and trying to land a hit, only to be evaded and blocked at every turn. Matt heard Jessica rapidly press against the elevator buttons, as the woman landed a kick to his midsection, sending him through a wall of glass.

Matt didn't wait until she's on him to jump up. He tried to punch her, only to be blocked by her elbow. She slashed her sword at him, only to hit a desk. As the fight raged on and Matt jumped at each office destroying slash the woman pulled a second sword from her first.

She kicked him agian; sending him into a bookshelf. And it's then, as he laid on the ground that he finally smelled his attacker.

"Elektra?"

* * *

 **so...? tbh i dont actually like Netflixs verson of danny rand. hes bland and whiny and like shut up dude youre a rich white guy. youre a glorifed batman only like 25% as cool**

 **5 comments**


End file.
